


The beginnings of a bouquet

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Series: Beautiful flowers - soulmate AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: This one-shot picks up four years after the most beautiful of flowers. It's not essential to read to enjoy.Prompto is now thirty, Iris twenty-five and they're about to turn their lives upside down.





	The beginnings of a bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^.^
> 
> I love this ship so much <3
> 
> Enjoy :D

**~ 4 years later ~**

 

Prompto stared at the business card with a wide smile. It looked as good as he hoped it would. Iris' input once again, made something turn out much better.

_________________________  
**Silver Rainbow Photography Ltd**  
Prompto Amicitia-Argentum  
Professional photographer  
Contact: XXXXX XXX XXX  
_________________________

He couldn't believe he'd done it. It had taken the financial backing of his father-in-law Clarus, but Prompto now owned his own photography business at the age of thirty. That wasn't something many other people could claim.

His eyes lingered on the lettering of the company's name. Iris came up with such a wonderful way of incorporating both of their names. He'd been stuck on coming up with a company name for months but as soon as he consulted his soulmate - or more she asked him why he felt like he was brooding over something - Iris had almost uttered Silver Rainbow.

Prompto set the cards down as he heard gentle footsteps padding towards him. It was a matter of seconds before he felt two slender arms wrap around him, pulling him back ever so slightly against Bump.

"Morning," Prompto smiled as he spun on his seat to get a better look at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He tilted his head back just in time for Iris' lips to meet his.

"The bed was cold," Iris said and rested her forehead on her husbands. "It doesn't help that Bump's acting as if he's been hasted," she laughed breathlessly. As much as being pregnant was wonderful, at thirty-six weeks, the constant uncomfortable feeling was making her ready to get it over with.

"Aww... did Bump miss me?" Prompto laughed as he leant down to place a careful kiss on Iris' blooming pregnancy bump. 

In Prompto's eyes, pregnancy suited Iris. If it was possible, she looked even more gorgeous as she carried their unborn child.

The past few months had been terrifying as he tried to prepare for the looming responsibility of becoming a dad. Never once had he thought he would be the first in his friendship group to be going through this. 

Prompto had spent many a night, worried that he wouldn't be a good dad. In the end, it was Iris who reassured him that as long as he was everything his parents weren't then he would be a perfect parent.

"So... do you feel up to the shoot today?" Prompto asked. He tried his best to keep the excitement to a minimum in his voice but he knew Iris would feel it through their bond.

Ever since they had found out Iris was pregnant, they photographed her every four weeks in their home studio. Prompto didn't want to forget a moment of this journey and he had already come up with several plans of how he would showcase the photos.

Iris cupped Prompto's cheek as she stared into his stunning violet eyes. "Mr Amicitia-Argentum, you could convince me..."

"How?" Prompto laughed as the ticklish sensation of Iris rubbing their noses together took over.

"On if you'll let me buy this," she beamed as she stepped back and pulled her mobile out of her pocket. Iris loaded up the page she had been looking at last night and showed it to Prompto. 

Prompto couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He should have expected it would be something moogle themed for Bump. Despite Bump already having a wardrobe that rivalled his and Iris' combined, Prompto couldn't say no when Iris was filled with excitement.

He leant forward and placed a hand on Iris' pregnancy bump as he kissed it once more through her nightie. "Hey, Bump, do you want another moogle onesie?" 

A sudden kick made them both laugh.

"Seems he likes moogles," Iris said. She smiled at the sight of Prompto moving his hand to where Bump had kicked.

"He might like moogles now, but just wait till he meets a chocobo," Prompto responded.

They remained like that for several moments. With the setting up of the company and the baby soon arriving, they had little time for peace and quiet these days. Soon, these fleeting moments would be a thing of the past. 

The sound of his stomach growling made Prompto pull away from Iris and stand up. "So, Mrs Amicitia-Argentum, what would you like for breakfast?"

 

~

 

Iris sat in the second row back with her fingers laced with Prompto's as they watched Noctis' coronation.

Noctis had ascended the throne almost three months ago, as agreed with his father King Regis, but today was the day he would receive the full power of Insomnia's sovereign.

They watched full of pride as the Archbishop of Insomnia, the most senior cleric of the Church of Lucis performed the ceremony.

Noctis emanated an overflowing royal presence throughout the ceremony and not faltering even once. Then again, there was no way Ignis would have allowed him to.

Iris bit her lip as she felt a mild cramp. Placing a hand on her bump, she tried to ignore it. Today marked thirty-nine weeks, three days which meant she could go into labour any day. That thought wasn't comforting though. 

Together, she and Prompto had looked forward to Noctis' coronation for years. She'd grown up dreaming of how Noctis would look as the king. Her mild infatuation with Noctis as a teenager soon passed once she'd gotten to know Prompto though.

There was another series of kicks followed by a mild cramp.

"No, not now," she whispered as she gave Prompto's hand a little squeeze for support. Iris could feel an immediate change in his emotions, she must have looked in more discomfort than she'd thought.

Prompto's eyes grew wide and his heart thudded. He could feel immediately what Iris was leaving unsaid. He felt panic swirl inside him as he realised this was probably it but he shook it away and put on a brave facade for Iris' sake. "Do you want to leave now or try to last till this speech is over?" he whispered as quietly as possible. It still earned him a few glares from the people sitting around them though.

Iris went to answer, but she felt another cramp. They were still manageable and were hopefully just Braxton-Hicks contractions. She felt uncertain but offered Prompto a reassuring smile. "I'll wait..."

Prompto searched Iris' eyes but eventually nodded. He could feel that her smile didn't match how she felt but for her sake, he would play along. "Just tell me if you need to leave and we'll go straight away."

They resumed their previous silence as they returned to watching the ceremony. 

Iris tried to pay attention as much as possible but as more time went on the pain in the bottom of her back she'd been trying to distract herself from all morning was getting worst. 

It was only then it dawned on her. Back pain was an early sign of labour and she'd dismissed it in her haste and determination to not miss one of their dearest friends most important days. 

As another cramp set in, she took another glance at her watch. That was four contractions in thirty minutes. This was early labour.

Prompto watched Iris' body language before glancing in Noctis' direction. "Sorry, buddy..." he whispered and looked at Iris. He could tell that she was in more pain than she was letting on, so he made the call. "We gotta go."

"Y-yeah," Iris agreed, nodding her head with her eyes scrunched closed. She could feel her eyes welling up from a mix of guilt and fear. It was all feeling too real now. 

They received a few glares as they made their way to the end of the row of seats but so be it. Prompto was ready to defend Iris at a second's notice.

He looked back over his shoulder, offering Noctis an apologetic look, not expecting him to notice but to his surprise, he received a nod of understanding. 

They slipped out of the hall in a corridor, thankful that their exit didn't interrupt the proceedings too much. 

"Tell me what you need?" Prompto asked as Iris leant against him. Based on how she was breathing, she was mid-contraction. "That's it. Breathe slowly... Nice deep breath's... In and out..." he said as he tried to recall everything they'd learnt in their birthing classes. 

Iris swallowed as she gripped the material of Prompto's suit jacket tighter. Standing up had only seemed to make the contractions worse. "Prompto... text Talcott. Tell him to go into Bump's room and get the two purple bags and meet us at the hospital."

"Doing," Prompto replied as he did as Iris instructed. It only took a moment before he slipped the mobile back into his trouser pocket. "Do you want me to help you walk back to the car?"

"No," Iris said and shook her head. "Just be prepared to stop a few times..." She had always been independent and that wouldn't change now.

 

~

 

Iris smiled at the bundle of joy in her arms then up at Prompto who perched beside her on the bed. 

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother," Prompto smiled as he placed a kiss on Iris' forehead. "I am so proud of you."

Iris offered Prompto her best smile despite how exhausted she felt. Without him, labour would have been awful.

The labour had gone smoothly but still, eighteen hours of contractions was longer than she hoped for. 

"Why don't you let me hold her and you take a nap. I'll wake you up when she's hungry," Prompto offered, excited to hold his baby girl once more. 

"You're sure?" Iris asked, with half-lidded eyes.

"Certain," Prompto smiled.

They passed her from one parent to the other parent.

"Thank you," Iris said as she settled down, admiring the sight of their baby in Prompto's arms. "I love you both."

"And we love you," Prompto beamed.

It didn't take long for Iris to drift off and it relaxed Prompto knowing his wife was getting the nap she deserved after bringing the most beautiful little girl into the world. 

Bump - still yet to have a name - had adorable chubby features, not to mention a tuff of blonde hair. He had also noticed earlier that her eyes were blue. 

She was absolutely perfect.

 

~

 

Noctis frowned. "Ignis, she's like a sister and you know Prom's my best mate. I can't not see them."

"I understand, Noct. However, it is unwise for the crowned king to leave the Citadel to visit a friend in the hospital," Ignis said as he tried to dissuade Noctis. 

Noctis went to respond but instead looked to Gladio for some form of support.

Gladio stood with his arms across his chest. "Can't we just dress him down a bit and do his hair differently?"

Ignis shook head with a sigh. "I'm sorry. Usually, I would agree to such but given that Noctis' coronation was only two days ago, the recency means almost all citizens will recognise his face..."

Noctis hung his head. Ignis was right, he knew, but it didn't stop him being disappointed. It stung that he had to miss out on the birth of Prompto and Iris' first child.

He knew becoming the king came with as many perks as it came disadvantages. On this occasion, it just so happened that a disadvantage took place sooner than expected.

"Well then..." Noctis began as he looked up at Gladio with a half smile. "When you visit, make sure you take a photo for me and send my regards." 

"Of course," Gladio said with a nod.

"Ignis, is that gift ready?" Noctis asked.

"At a moments notice," Ignis replied.

"Good."

 

~

 

"How is daddy's favourite little girl?" Prompto cooed as he lifted Lily from her cot.

He glanced over at Iris who was still asleep after taking the nighttime shift.

"Shall we let mummy get some more sleep?" Prompto asked as he offered his finger for Lily to grip.

He loved Lily holding his finger and seeing her tiny little fingers wraps around his. It was adorable.

Prompto made his way out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to the rocking chair. He'd soon learnt after leaving the hospital that the gentle rocking motion sent Lily off to sleep in minutes.

He'd been a dad for little over four weeks and this routine was finally feeling normal. Each morning began at about 4 am with a nappy change, followed by a bottle of milk, it was the only feed that Iris didn't do. Then once Lily seemed content, Prompto would sit on the rocking chair with her, watching television until about 6 am or as long as Lily would remain calm for. By 8 am he would swap with Iris and head off to work.

Silver Rainbow Photography Ltd had really taken off. Business quadrupled following the photographs of Noctis' coronation being uploaded to the companies online portfolio. 

He had been extremely lucky in that he could afford to hire other photographers amongst one other person for general administration duties which freed him up to enjoy fatherhood for a few more weeks without being missed too much. 

The sound of the front door opening jolted Prompto from his thoughts. A glance at the clock showed it was little past 5 am, and he wasn't expecting visitors at this time of day. Not wanting to raise his voice and risk waking Lily, Prompto craned his head around the rocking chair when his father-in-law came into view.

"Hope I'm not interrupting?" Clarus asked as he walked over to look at Lily.

"Not at all," Prompto smiled.

"Good," Clarus replied with a fond smile. He pulled up a nearby chair and sat beside his son-in-law. "I was on my way to the Citadel but when I saw the light on, I thought I'd come see how my favourite granddaughter is getting on."

"She's your _only_ granddaughter," Prompto laughed. 

Living on the same road as your in-laws was a thing people seemed to dread but for Prompto, it had been a dream come true having family nearby. He yearned for parental figures growing up but his parents both failed to deliver. Even now, they had yet to meet Lily. If it wasn't for the thought that Lily deserved to grow up knowing them, he would have cast them aside as they seemed to with him. 

It had taken Prompto and Clarus a while to see eye to eye when Prompto first started dating Iris but after the wedding, their relationship had transformed. Within a few months, they built up a father-son bond, and it had been unbreakable since. 

"She might be for now, but I hope she's not the only one," Clarus admitted, and he leaned over to get a better view of Lily. It had only been three days since his last visit, but the change in her face was noticeable. 

Prompto's eyes widened. Having another baby so soon was daunting. Lily was enough of a handful and according to the health visitor, she was a well-behaved baby. It didn't fill him with hope for any future arrivals. "You're gonna be waiting for a while if you want another Amicitia-Argentum. Maybe go hassle Gladio?"

"I would. If only he would tell me who his soulmate was. I've never known someone so secretive about it..." Clarus shook his head as he let out a frustrated sighed. "He really hasn't told you?"

"No," Prompto answered. He hated seeing his father-in-son so down about not knowing who Gladio's soulmate was. Sometimes Prompto wondered if it was Noctis, then other times he'd been certain Noctis was Ignis' soulmate. It was mind-boggling. 

Ten years ago he spent most of his time with Noctis, Ignis and Gladio but given how different their life paths had become, he only saw them a handful of times a month now. It was saddening but not unexpected. Adding to that, Noctis was now the king so Prompto was pretty certain that he would be able to visit his friend even less frequently now.

"If Gladio was going to tell anyone, at a guess, I think he'd tell Noctis..." Prompto shrugged. "It's just a hunch, but those two seem closer these days."

Clarus nodded as he thought Prompto's statement over. He agreed. In recent years Noctis and Gladio had grown closer. It was a far cry from how they could barely stand each other as children. With how Gladio hated Noctis as a teenager, Clarus once doubted that Gladio would continue the family honour of becoming the king's shield. 

"Wish it were that simple," Clarus said as he rose from his chair. He smiled down at Lily's sleeping form then at Prompto. "Fatherhood suits you."

"I-I... thank you!" Prompto beamed. He was a little taken aback by the sudden statement but it was a welcome compliment. "It honestly means a lot to hear that from you..."

Clarus chuckled as he made his way over to the door. Prompto had sure grown up in these last few years, no doubt a part of that was due to Iris. Regardless, he was proud of what his son-in-law had become.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing this fic so I had to return to it lol I find Prompto and Iris so cute together <3
> 
> Despite trying to decide who Noctis' soulmate is, I'm struggling still. I used to think it was Ignis but I'm swayed toward Gladio now lol I tried to write their scene to show he was close to both of them so you can choose to ship platonically or romantically. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please let me know ^.^


End file.
